


That Other Night//Fancomic//12 oz Mouse

by SunshineCookie18



Category: 12 Oz Mouse
Genre: Fancomic, First fanfic in A03 of 12 oz mouse, Fitzoda, I Ship It, M/M, Shipping, adult swim, cartoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineCookie18/pseuds/SunshineCookie18
Summary: *This is a Fitz x Rhoda ship*//it's a fancomic and please respect my ship and I respect your opinions
Relationships: Mouse Fitzgerald/Rhoda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Page 1

Page 1


	2. Page 2

Page 2


	3. Page 3

Page 3


	4. Page 4

Page 4


	5. Page 5

Page 5


	6. Page 6




	7. Page 7




	8. Page 8




	9. Page 9




	10. Page 10




	11. Page 11




	12. Page 12




	13. Page 13




	14. Page 14




	15. Page 15




	16. Page 16




	17. Page 17




	18. Page 18




	19. Page 19




	20. Page 20




	21. Page 21




	22. Page 22




	23. Page 23




	24. Page 24




	25. Page 25




	26. Page 26




	27. Page 27




	28. Page 28




	29. Page 29




	30. Page 30




	31. Page 31




	32. Page 32




	33. Page 33




	34. Page 34




	35. Page 35




	36. Page 36




	37. Page 37




	38. Page 38




	39. Page 39




	40. Page 40




	41. Page 41




	42. Page 42




	43. Page 43




	44. Page 44




	45. Page 45




	46. Page 46




	47. Page 47




	48. Page 48




	49. Page 49




	50. Page 50

  
  
This fan-comic is back!


End file.
